Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;082\;56$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ : there are $4$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{8}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{5}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;082\;56 = \leadingColor{8}.256 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-5}}$